shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Manami
Manami is a minor character, who goes in the same class as Amu Hinamori. She is one of the few characters who are closer to Amu aside from the Guardians. In the first episode, when Amu confessed to Tadase, she was one of the first people to confront her. The two have been close friends ever since. Because her mother owns a flower shop, Manami dreams of becoming a florist, but also wants to try other stuff. Appearance Manami's appearance is a peach-skinned girl with brown eyes. She have brown hair that are merged into a pair of ondangos, but small stems are poking. As Flower Dream, Manami's appearance resembles of a flower or "flora". Manami's hair color merges into a salmon or pink color, and her ondangos are being connected to large flowers that have a deep pink color. Her attire is a wild flower-themed top and a white-pink pattern on her skirt. She wears a pair of green, elbow-length gloves, and the leaves are connected to her arms and skirt. On her legs, she have bushy-themed thigh high boots with the same color as her gloves. Prior to the Mystery Egg, a large "?" mark appears on her forehead. The ruby necklace has turned into an necklace fastened on her flower-themed collar which is controlling her. Confusion Character Change On one occasion, Manami fell victim to Lulu De Morcerf's hypnotizing jewel and went into a Character Change, causing her to spread seeds all over the park, which immediately burst into bloom, even on solid objects. People who were entangled by these flowers fell into a trance-like state. As Flower Dream, she can control the plants and the flowers she summoned to trap the Guardians, she also have ability to shoot a line of dark magic to sprout flowers on everything being hit. Confusion Character Transformation Flower Dream Manami transformed into "Flower Dream" after Amu provoked her by telling her to stop. She used flowers and plants to trap the Guardians, but Amu managed to break free and used her upgraded powers against her. After some reasoning, she realized her wrongdoings, and with Open Heart, returned to her old self. Afterward, she forgot about what happened. Etymology *Manami's name translates into "sea" or "ocean" in Japanese. Gallery Manami4.png|Manami being hypnotized. Manami.jpg|Manami being hypnotized. Manami1.jpg|Manami before transformed. Manami2.jpg|Manami before transformed. Manami5.png|Manami before transformed. Manami3.png|Manami before transformed. FlowerDream.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 2.png|Manami as Flower Dream. FlowerDream8.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. 111.png|Manami as Flower Dream. 112.png|Manami as Flower Dream. 104.png|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 4.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 3.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 5.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 6.png|Manami as Flower Dream. 113.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 7.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 1.jpg|Flower Dream about to attack. Flower Dream 10.jpg|Manamai as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 11.png Flower Dream 12.jpg Flower Dream 13.jpg Flower Dream 14.jpg Flower Dream 15.jpg Flower Dream 16.png Flower Dream 17.jpg|Flower Dream about to attack. Flower Dream 18.jpg|Flower Dream about to attack. Flower Dream 22.jpg|Flower Dream about to attack. Flower Dream 26.jpg|Flower Dream about to attack. Flower Dream 27.png|Flower Dream facing Amu. Flower Dream 23.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 24.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 25.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 19.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 20.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 21.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. Flower Dream 8.jpg|Amu uses Open Heart to remove Manami's Character Transformation. Openheart215.jpg|Manami fainted after turned back normal. Trivia *Manami is the first victim in the series to fall into Lulu De Morcerf's magic. Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Female characters Category:Seiyo Academy students Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character